1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective sink shields. More particularly, the invention comprises a faucet splash guard and storage unit.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by any household desiring the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as in hotels, restaurants and other similar places, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise protective sink shields to prevent the splashing and splattering of water. Protective sink shields are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 544,105, issued to Madsen on Aug. 6, 1895, U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,658, issued to Henning on May 6, 1919, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,808, issued to Warman on May 23, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,991, issued to Church on Nov. 2, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,062, issued to Barton on Sep. 11, 1956 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,321, issued to Rovell et al. On Feb. 7, 1961.
U.S. Pat. No. 544,105 to Madsen discloses a sink and washtub. Splash-boards are provided at the rear part, especially when arranged in a corner. The splash-boards impart a clean and neat appearance and protect the wall against the splashing of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,658 to Henning discloses a splash guard for kitchen sinks and the like. The splash guard will prevent the splashing and splattering of water when drawn from the water faucets, or when washing dishes, preparing foods and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,808 to Warman discloses an antisplash shield. The antisplash shield can be guickly and easily applied to a liquid receptacle such as a sink, wash-bowl, washing machine, bathtub, wash-tray or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,991 to Church discloses a splash guard for sink tops. The splash guard is adapted as a shield for a conventional sink top cover which may have been deteriorated by the dripping of water from the sink faucet. This will eliminate the necessity of completely replacing the sink top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,062 to Barton discloses a protective cover for surfaces at sinks. The protective cover is constructed and arranged for draining water splashed thereon into the sink to prevent damage to the sink top and cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,321 to Rovell et al. Discloses a protective spray shield apparatus. The protective spray shield apparatus is for use in a pre-rinsing operation for articles such as dishes, trays, tableware, etc., to protect the operator from the spray created while pre-rinsing such articles.
The present invention is completely different than these patents in that it consists of a free standing shelved compartmented kitchen sink splash guard. It protects the surrounding areas about the faucet and the bowl from splashed water to keep the areas clean and dry, while providing extra shelf room for other articles needed.
The following three web sites that relate generally to this invention are as follows:
http://www.yourhomestore.com/cgi-bin,
http://www.craftassoc.com/tswood.html and
http://www.wdrake.com/shop/product.cfm
The first web site is for Your Home Store. It discloses an over the sink shelf. The shelf measures 30 inches wide, 61/2 inches deep and 9 inches high.
The second web site is for T's Wood Creations. It discloses a kitchen sink shelf. The description is as follows: Adorable shelves that create space and organization. The shelf measures 37 inches long, 51/2 inches wide and 14 inches high.
The third web site is for Walter Drake. It discloses a 2-tier oversink shelf. The description is as follows: Instantly add extra counter space to your kitchen! Attractively display plants, herbs, knickknacks! Wooden rack has hanging hooks for 6 mugs, slide-out cutting board, cork board for recipes and storage hook for rings or sponges. 36.times.103/4.times.6 inches. Ends clutter forever!
The present invention is completely different than these those show in web sites in that it consists of a free standing shelved compartmented kitchen sink splash guard. None of the above shelves are equipped with a back wall splash guard made of waterproof material.
None of the above inventions, patents, and web sites, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.